After the Sun goes Down
by Raven Sublime
Summary: Bella is gone. Dead. Edward wants only one thing, but will a new friend complicate his plans? Now complete and revised.
1. The End

**After the Sun Goes Down

* * *

**

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

**The End**

"Edward, it hurts, why won't it stop?" I cried. Where was I?

Dry sobs filtered through to my eardrums. "It will Bella. Please. Please, just stay here. With me."

Through the dark haze in my mind, I managed to be confused. "What are you talking about Edward? I would never leave you. Never in a million years. You are my life, my world. My -- OW……oh help me Edward please….." The pain seemed to be coming from somewhere below my chest, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Bella….can you hear me? Don't close your eyes Bella, stay here, STAY," Why was his voice so pained? He shouldn't be like this, he should be happy, what was happening?

"Edward…..EDWARD!"

"Yes, Bella I'm here. Please, Bella, Please don't go," he spoke in a voice saturated with anger, angst, and most of all complete and utter helplessness.

"Edward, I don't understand. Where am I? What is going ON!?" I was getting frustrated, though it was hard to concentrate with the pain flooding through my abdomen, piercing my thoughts every time I breathed.

"You….you were in an accident, Bella. I couldn't….I can't……" then from somewhere farther away, "Oh God! Oh, God please help me!"

Alice's voice startled me, "Edward, you must compose yourself. There is nothing you can do. Be with her now. You may not have any other chance….." she broke off in sadness. Why was Alice sad too?

A theory popped into my head. Perhaps it was just my subconscious trying to comfort me instead of telling me what was inevitably going to happen in the next few moments, but I couldn't deny the suspicion. I tried to whisper, not knowing who else was around, "Did…did you change me, Edward?"

"Oh, Bella. Oh, Bella, no. I wouldn't. I'm sorry that you must be thinking this now, not now. You were, you _are_ …." - a strange gasp of pain- "…..pinned against a building. The car is the only thing keeping you-"

"Alive." I was startled by my coherence. What he was telling me most certainly would have knocked the ability of speech right out of me. But for some reason I quickly made the decision to accept that this would be the last time I would see him. The last time……

"BELLA!" His anger awoke me from me thoughts and without thinking I pulled him to me and kissed him with the last ounce of passion inside of me, most definitely breaking the previous boundaries that were surely useless at this impossible occurrence. For _me_ to leave _him_, how unthinkable.

After I fell away, out of pure loss of strength, he held my face in his hands. "Bella…..Bella, I Love you. I love you with every ounce of my existence and if this is the end, then,…..then I hope to see you soon" If he still had tear ducts, his shirt would be soaked. His sobbing was sending me into a weak frenzy.

"No, Edward, please…..I have to know that you will be here. You are my life, and you will continue for me until……until……" At this time, the last moment I would ever have, I couldn't bear to waste it thinking of how I would be without him for the rest of eternity. " I love you Edward. I will always love you." With that, my eyes fell closed and he kissed them with an intensity that burned me.

"I love you and I _will _see you again." Before I could object, ease swept over me and his presence escaped my grasp as I was released from the hold of existence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And then it happened. The love of my life, gone. I knew. Because for once, her face did not glow with the soft rouge of her warm presence. Her heart had stopped. The soft, yet sometimes erratic, pulsing of blood through her veins had ceased. Her life was over. _My_ life was over. The thoughts racing through my mind at that exact moment were so painful, so _agonizing_, that my mind wanted to burst into flames.


	2. Decisions

* * *

**Decisions**

* * *

Bella had told me about the numbness. After I had left her for that immeasurable amount of time, she spoke to me about the zombie-like state she had inhabited. She told me about the endless nights of nightmares, ending with her screams resounding throughout her room. I, on the other hand, had no nightmares. Of course it was because I could not sleep, but also because I never thought about anything but her. Her nightmares were about nothing, and not knowing what she was searching for. I knew what I had lost. I had lost my will. I had lost the one thing that held the hope I had that there was a meaning to my existence, a meaning to my monster.

The deadness didn't last long. I only remained this way for the family's sake. I had to stay strong as to not upset Alice. She had been hit hard. I could only imagine what it felt like to lose a friend who connected you to everything real and good in the world. Of course I could imagine it, I had the same feeling, except infinitely many times worse. It was hard to be numb. During her funeral, watching Charlie sit emotionless and alone in front of her casket, seeing her lifeless body on display, I almost tore down the building. Almost. I was very good at lying, very good at pretending I could live without actually having a life.

But of course, after the formalities and saying goodbye to my family, the numbness subsided to reveal the underlying anguish ready to make its ugly appearance. As soon as I first collapsed at this pain, I knew I had to get away. At least until I figured out how to end it. I escaped to Alaska, not bothering to go to the other vampire family in Denali. I found a secluded little town and hid myself in an abandoned church. And then I wept. Not the same weeping I had seen in movies, considering I could not cry, but I stilled sobbed. It angered me that I could not control myself, even though no one could surely hear. The worst part of it all was that every time I closed my eyes I saw her. Her perfect face, her cheeks blushing with embarrassment, her warm, loving smile. It felt like I was being stabbed through the heart with a fiery dagger.

For weeks, I let the pain torture me. I was too engulfed by it to make a conscious decision about how I would end it. I often went on rampages through the empty cathedral tearing apart everything within grasp. But then, one day, it stopped. So abrupt that it knocked the breath right out of me. I knew what I had to do. I knew that I would see her again soon, and it gave me one last shred of hope. This life, no, this _existence, _was going to end.

---------------------------------------

The plane I was now sitting on made me want to tear my eyes out. I was still in the absence of the agony, though the pain was still immense. I tried to keep my eyes open as to not see her face. It didn't work. To make matters worse, I was sitting next to the most shallow and annoying human on the face of the earth. Her thoughts were so childish and so void of true emotion. I tuned her out. I had to focus. I knew what I had to do but I wasn't sure as how to go about doing it.

I was headed to Volterra, Italy. The home of the Volturi, the self-titled rulers of all vampires. They were royalty, and they were my only hope. As I had told Bella before, there are not many ways to kill a vampire. The first time I went to them, when I had mistakenly thought she was dead, they would not do it. But, I am fairly sure they would have if I had gotten the chance to step into the sun. But I am worried that they will somehow know what I am planning and make it impossible for me to just expose myself. But I must try, if anything I must try. If only I could just touch her, my will would be replenished.


	3. Reflection

**Reflection**

* * *

I stepped off the plane, into Italy. I had worn a cloak just in case, but it was night here. My scrambled plans were starting to take order. I found a dark alley, not far from the home of the Volturi. I needed to think things through. Should I just do it? Should I just step out into the sun? No. What if they didn't know I was here? This was very frustrating. First, it was night. If I was going to do this, it would have to happen at least six hours from now. Would I be able to wait that long?

Since I landed here, the pain had reappeared. Perhaps it was the déjà vu of returning, remembering how she saved my life. Just thinking about it made me tremble. I had to think of an alternative before I collapsed and became unable to think. Maybe I should just tell them my plan. They might even grant me my death, seeing as how Aro can read my every thought, he should know the anguish I am and have been feeling.

Then again, they may see a way through, and make it unable for me to die. The thought makes my chest ache. What if Jane unleashes her power on me, paralyzing me with that horrid pain, and they keep me there. They know of my power and, seeing as how I have nothing to go back to, they may just use me.

But, if I don't go to them, how will they know of my intention? How will they know to wait to attack? What a catch 22. Now, I let myself fall to the wet pavement, my mind racing, trying to find a way to my angel. But then I remembered. What if by _offing_ myself, I will just stop being, never to go to that higher place, never to see her again? I prayed to God to see my pain, to know how hard I have tried to be good, how agonizing it has been to even try to _not_ be evil. But even if I do never see her again, selfish as I am, I have to admit that it will be a relief. How healing it will be to never feel again, to just end. I shuddered. A relief, yes, but not what I want. Not what _we _want. Us. Bella and I. I beat my head against the ground, knowing that the end has passed and there may never be a new beginning.

As I silently wept at that thought, I heard it. The soft crying of a _human_. Why would a human be in such a dark, forbidden alley like this one? I looked to the left and saw a girl, about fifteen years old, laying on the ground, not unlike I was. She was sobbing, angry childlike sobs that were drenched with sadness. I tried to come out of my haze just a small amount to listen to her thoughts.

_Why? Why am I like this God? Did I do something wrong? I am normal. I am fine. Everything in my life is utterly average, was average at least. Yet, my body is empty. I don't want to do it God, but I think it would be for the best_. I strained to determine what she was going to do.

_But how? Suicide has never been something to think about. Ugh, my head hurts, my heart hurts. Maybe I should jump. I saw that church overlooking the bay. It would be freeing. I feel better just thinking about it. I am sorry, God, but I hope you understand. _At that, she stood up and wiped her face. I knew I had to do something. She is so young, I can't just let her do such a dark and _tempting_ thing.

I silently stood up and followed her into the night. My already scrambled thoughts were fighting to come up with a plan. I was so wrapped up in my misery I hadn't been thinking about how other people felt. What could this girl find so painful? She mentioned emptiness, I could empathize. But she hadn't lost someone, she hadn't been ripped apart past oblivion. Then, maybe, she might have. In a different way. I tried to think of something to say when I reached her, but I had forgotten how to speak. I hoped I could when I decided to. I walked up behind her and touched her shoulder.

She whipped around and threw a hand around her mouth. It looked like she might run, but instead she just froze. Her blue eyes wide with horror. "Please," she whimpered.

"No, it's not what you think," I was startled by the sound of my voice. I hadn't spoken to someone in so long. I had to do something to make her understand my intention.

"I am not here to hurt you. I know what you are going to do. But, please don't. Suicide is not something a fifteen year old should be thinking about." I remembered something then. I should not be telling her this. But I couldn't remember why.

_Oh, God. Why at this moment, do I have to find trouble? Why am I so frightened? I was going to kill myself anyway….But, how did he know? _It was then that I remembered. Humans can't hear thoughts. I had been so out of reality that I had forgotten the simple rules of being a vampire. You're not supposed to tell humans your supernatural gifts.

"Um….please I am not going to hurt you, just come with me," I said.

_Oh, no._

"No, wait, stay here. Um, there has to be a way to show you I am not going to harm you….." I couldn't think of what to do. "Why don't we go into the town? We can talk on one of the benches in the square." She followed me uneasily into the plaza and we sat on a park bench.

"Why…Why are you being nice to me? And…how did you know?" She whispered.

"Listen, that is not important. I just need to know that you won't kill yourself. You look like you have a lot on your mind. I was actually feeling a lot like that a few minutes ago," I was surprised that the pain had dulled and this young insignificant girl's presence actually made me feel at ease.

"That is none of your business," she said. _What is going on? I am so confused. Maybe I should just run and go get it over with. Confusion is the last thing I need right now._ _But….he is really beautiful. He probably is having a hard time looking at _me, _as plain as I am_….

I was getting frustrated. Why is it that every girl feels the need to kick herself over how I look? This girl was not ugly. She was not the most beautiful girl either, but I was beginning to get the feeling that there was so much more good behind the face.

"Okay, I can see that we are not getting anywhere like this. My name is Edward."

She eyed me suspiciously. "My name is Chris."

"Well, this is a good start. Now, why don't you tell me what's bothering you?" I wasn't sure what I was doing, but it helped take my mind off of this whole killing myself mess. At least it would keep me busy until the sun came up…

"Um well….." _Oh, what the hell….._Then she launched into her story. Her full name was Christiana Marx and she was from Chicago. I told her that was where I was from, too, and she said "then you must know why I hate home." She was the first in her class back home and she was an only child. She would ask me now and then how I knew what she was planning, but I would just shrug it off and ask another question. Her parents were okay, but they were 'apathetic' as she called them. She had friends, but she told me how she really didn't connect with any of them. She has never had a boyfriend and sometimes she feels like she will be alone forever.( I reassured her that she wasn't and she blushed. I almost regretted it, but it was true). She frequently _thought 'why am I telling him this?'_ which made me nervous, because I knew that if I were a human, she would have ran the first time she saw me.

I couldn't help but compare her to my former _human_ self. So innocent and happy. At least she _was _happy. And she was from Chicago, too, where I grew up. And then I thought about how she was now, empty and suicidal. She was like a reflection of me, the same yet completely different.

When she was finished describing her life back home, I asked, "What are you doing here?" and she could truly not answer me.

Her mind was blank. Her face drained and her heartbeat increased.

Finally, she answered, at least I thought she was answering me. "My family is dead."


	4. Anomaly

**Anomaly

* * *

**

I felt my expression go rigid. I was completely perplexed. This usually only happened with Bella. I couldn't find any answers in Chris's mind. It was like listening to an empty room. I felt nausea creeping up on me as I made the comparison.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice laced with worry.

"They-- they're dead," she said, her whole body shaking now. She looked up and met my confused gaze. "Um, I-- they, I have to go." She stood up and burst into tears. Before I could comfort her she was running. I couldn't move. When she had swiftly gotten up so fast, I got a whiff of her blood. I don't know why I hadn't noticed it before. Thirst wasn't something I wasn't thinking about up until now. The scent was abnormally sweet. Not as perfect as my angel's, but it was unlike anything I had ever smelled and wanted before.

I knew I had to find her before she could go through with her desire, but I was also now unsure if I could control myself. Of course, I could. Right? I sat and debated for a moment too long.

I followed her trail and when I turned to face the old Cathedral, the bells tolling, I froze.

Under the shadow of the large tower, in the cold water of the bay, the young girl's body drifted motionlessly with the soft current. How had she gotten there so fast?

"Chris!" I screamed. This could not be happening. I cannot lose another friend. I jumped into the bay and carried her to the cobblestone street. I could still hear her heartbeat, but it was slowing rapidly.

"Chris….no," I muttered. Her life was slowly slipping away. I knew there was no chance. But what to do? Death was what she wanted. But, so young, is it what was right? _This is not the time for a right and wrong debate_, I told myself. I had to save her. She was different, in a way that I knew she had to be kept in this world.

I bent over her neck, and stopped. Her wet hair gave off the most alluring scent.

_No_. I had the willpower. If I was going to die, I had to know that I lived an honest life. For Carlisle, at least.

But…I had to know. I whipped out my phone and speed dialed Alice.

"Do it, Edward, and quick. It will be alright. I am on a plane now," she said quickly and hung up.

I should have known she would know. I bent over her once more and sunk my razor sharp teeth into her neck. The coinciding rush was overpowering. Her blood tasted so divine, if only I could--

I stopped myself once more. NO! I know I can do this. Alice said it would be okay. I listened to Chris's heart beat and I knew she would become conscious soon by its rapid pulsing. I bit her again closer to her heart, injecting as much venom as I could, so that the process wouldn't be excruciatingly slow.

Her body twisted in the most unnerving way as her eyes popped open, red and tearing.

"OH!" She screamed. Her body was reacting to the venom. Could I do this? Would I be able to sit and watch her writhe in agony? What would I do with her for three days?

"The fire….it's divine……..," she sighed. I didn't understand. I could almost feel the fire through her mind, it pained me to know that this innocent girl must endure this. But I could also feel the relief that was flooding through her. As if this agony was better than what she was feeling before. I shuddered at the thought.

"Chris listen to me. I will take care of you. I will explain this after it's over. Can you hear me?" I struggled to tell her.

"Edward? It……feels so strange. It -- it's getting worse….oh…." she moaned. But after experiencing this myself, her reaction was not as bad as it should be. It worried me and comforted me simultaneously.

I carried her to a nearby hotel. I was confident that I could get her inside without her screaming. I held her the whole time and when I set her on the bed, she had the slightest smile on her face. Such a strange creature.

I could hear Alice coming down the hall now, but I could not move, entranced by Chris's experience. She would groan every now and then, but overall she was extremely quiet. Too quiet.

"Alice, I'm worried." She was sitting next to me now, on the bed parallel to Chris's.

"It's alright Edward, I am confused as well, but as long as she is breathing, it should turn out okay." Her voice was unsure but steady.

"But Alice, what do we do when it's over?"

"Give me a second," With that, she slowly rubbed her temples, focusing on something important. I focused as well.

What I saw in Alice's mind was fascinating. Chris was sitting in our home, completely at ease. My family sat around her, marveling. But I noticed something, I was nowhere to be seen. I knew what this meant and I accepted it with an open heart. This is surely a sign that I would be with Bella soon. I cringed at her name, wishing my memory served her face justice. But what about Chris? Did this mean that she would be functioning normally as soon as this mess was over?

I looked up to see Alice looking at me intently. "Edward, you know that I don't want you to do this. But I just don't know if we could take you being miserable for the rest of eternity," her hands were trembling. "Edward, as your sister, I ask you to do what you think is right. What your heart is telling you. Are you listening Edward?"

I knew what she was saying was sincere. It hurt me to know what this must be doing to my family. "Yes, Alice. Thank you. I'm not sure if I can sit here much longer," I knew I couldn't stay here. My own fire was ripping through my heart. I had let myself become wrapped up in the present and when I thought about why I was here, I could not breathe.

"Goodbye, Alice," I said with a shaky tone. "Goodbye, Chris. I hope you can accept my decision and I am sorry. Alice will take care of you now. Good luck." I stood up and kissed Alice on the cheek. I touched Chris's hand and she looked up at me.

_Be happy_, she told me. I was amazed that she had figured out my talent. I had to get out of here. My emotions were so jumbled that they were choking me.

"I will," I whispered, and closed the door on the remnants of my life.


	5. An Ugly Repetition

* * *

**An Ugly Repititon**

* * *

The walk back to the alley was excruciating. The whole time my mind was skipping back and forth, from face to face. Bella. Charlie. Alice. Bella. Chris. Alice. Bella. Bella…….

It had to happen soon. I could feel it. Knowing I was going to be with her made my breathing uneven and gave me a shred of hope.

I made it to my alley and once again laid on the wet street to do some more thinking. Somehow this dark, cold lane made me feel at home. It seemed like ages ago I was laying here, listening to the weeping of a small girl. I hope she made out alright. I really, truly wished that Chris would be happy. I understood now what Bella felt while with Jacob Black. Although I had only spoken to Chris for about an hour, it felt like I _knew_ her. Her sadness, her anxiety. Her blank mind. The smile while the fire tortured her……

I jerked my head up, suddenly remembering something. The way she had acted after I bit her. Something about it… it reminded me of Alice. The stories of her transformation flooded through my mind. She had no memory of it, but when James had gotten to Bella he told her about Alice's change. …

"_The answer was there all along, and I was so afraid Edward would see that and ruin my fun. It happened once, oh, ages ago. The one and only time my prey escaped me._

_You see, the vampire who was so stupidly fond of this little victim made the choice that your Edward was too weak to make. When the old one knew I was after his little friend, he stole her from the asylum where he worked -- I _never_ will understand the obsession some vampires seem to form with you humans -- and as soon as he freed her he made her safe. She didn't even seem to notice the pain, poor little creature. She'd been stuck in that black hole of a cell for so long. A hundred years earlier and she would have been burned at the stake for her visions. In the nineteen-twenties it was the asylum and the shock treatments. When she opened her eyes, strong with her fresh youth, it was like she'd never seen the sun before. The old vampire made her a strong new vampire, and there was no reason for me to touch her then. I destroyed the old one in vengeance._ "

This made me thoughtful. Something was wrong, and I could feel it. I knew Chris was hiding something from me. I knew that as soon as her mind went blank before she tried to kill herself. I cringed. Of course she was hiding something, she attempted suicide. But was it something bad? Bad enough to hurt Alice?

I didn't know what to think. Her experience was similar to Alice's but what did that mean? Alice had endured much pain before she was changed, physical and emotional. It turned out well for her, but what about Chris?

I had to go back and talk to Alice. I don't know if I could look at her. But I had a bad feeling and I had to tell her. What could go wrong?

I had to wait until she left anyway, because if I compromise the Volturi I know they will be suspicious of her as well.

I stood up and once again went into town. It was still early in the morning and the street lights glowed dimly in the dark square.

I stopped.

"Demetri," I breathed.

"That's right Edward. I've been here all along. I was surprised to find that you did not hear my…thoughts. I was trying very hard, I guess it has paid off," The dark vampire spoke softly as he glided out from the shadows behind me.

"I know what you did, Edward and it unnerves me. I was after your little friend there, you see. And you just went and ruined it now didn't you," he growled. It clicked together for me. The bad feeling made perfect sense. We were all in danger now, far worse than I could have imagined. The Volturi was involved.

I spoke as calmly as I could. "But, Demetri, I was fairly certain that the Volturi's rules stated that you may not hunt in Volterra."

"That's true, Edward. But you see, this young girl here had the most appealing scent…and well,

when she came into the city, I couldn't let that stop me. But then, you arrived. As you know, I have exceptional tracking abilities and as soon as you popped up, I was quite perplexed. At first I thought that you had come to show us a fulfilled promise. But, your _pet_"-- he sneered the word-- " was nowhere to be found." A low snarl was building up in my chest.

"And then I saw you, weeping like a small child! Oh, my, Edward. She's gone isn't she. So sad," his sarcastic tone did not escape me. "But that did not affect me, I'm sorry to say. What did affect me was the fact that you were a mere twenty feet away from my prey. Of course, I was prepared to fight, but then you approached her and took her into the square. I could not have a scene, Edward. Aro would surely end me then. So I decided to wait until you left her. But, of course, luck escaped me and you changed her right before my eyes. Oh, I was angry Edward, the rage was unbearable……." he took one light step towards me, his ruby eyes fierce.

_The old vampire made her a strong new vampire, and there was no reason for me to touch her then. I destroyed the old one in vengeance._ …….

"No," I growled. The one thing I wanted at this moment was for him to kill me. But I knew that I couldn't let him. Not with Alice so close. For all I knew, he was planning to kill them to. Not Alice. Not Chris. My head was spinning. He was too good at closing his mind off.

"I'm afraid so, Edward. I'm sorry," He lunged toward me, not one ounce of regret in his pale, angry face.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Note: The segment where I quoted James is the exact text from "Twilight" pgs. 447-448. These are Stephenie Meyer's words not mine. **


	6. Revelations

**Revelations

* * *

**

For a split second I thought, _let him. _But in that other half of a half of a second, the images of the last 3 hours melted through my head and I knew what I had to do.

I hurled myself at him.

Surprisingly, I overtook him. Maybe it was the rage, maybe just pure strength, but for some reason he was struggling against my pale arms pinning him to the oozing brick walls.

"You will _never _hurt my family you animal," I sneered, startled by the menace in my voice.

Then, it happened. The malice in my words spilled over into my body and I killed him. A vampire. One of the most powerful vampires in Italy. Dead.

I will never know how I did it. The technicalities of my actions were a blur, infused with the fury I was feeling. But none the less, Demetri was dead.

However, now I had a new problem. What do I do now? Do I carry his body, now in pieces, to the Volturi? They would surely be enraged, which would be wonderful considering the reason for my being in Volterra. But as I had mentioned previously, I could not and would not endanger my family.

"Edward," she said. It was Alice. It shocked me to hear her voice, bearing in mind that I did not hear her thoughts first. I was not used to being so jumpy. Maybe this whole suicidal-vampire-running-into-trouble thing is affecting my concentration.

"I will clean this up Edward. Don't worry. I saw everything. But, right now you need to go be with Chris. She was asking for you. She's afraid. I think it has something to do with her ability. I am not so sure exactly what it is yet, though. She is still in pain so be careful," she patted my shoulder and sent me away with her eyes.

I walked to Chris's room in the hotel and sat beside her on the bed. Her body was in minor convulsions. I wondered if the pain was more intense for her now.

She did not speak when I came in, or when I sat down next to her. She barely seemed to noticed the bed shift under my weight. Her eyes were shut tight, relaxing every few seconds, but never opening. A grimace was spread across her face. I laid down, staring at the ceiling, thinking.

Flashes of images began reeling through my head. I knew how they were there, they were Chris's thoughts. But I couldn't quite put the images together. One second a child was swinging on a swing, the next an empty swing and a mother weeping. Then, more grotesque images of torture swam like the scenes of a horror movie. Similar situations like this appeared, each time a new family and new victims.

I sat up, horrified, gazing at Chris's face. Was this her life? Or was it visions of someone else's?

It hurt me inside to know that what I was seeing was what she was seeing. She must be terrified.

"Chris," I breathed. I laid a shaky finger on her cheek, wiping away a few tears that had escaped her eyes.

She moaned and at once her body calmed. She lay there so still that I almost feared the worst.

But then her eyes opened. She gazed at mine, a thousand questions flitting across both of our faces. A small smile graced her lips as the pain of this past night left her

"What do you think it means, Edward?" she asked meekly. I knew she was referring to her visions, but I was still in shock. I knew something she didn't. I knew why the pain had stopped now. The change was complete. It was unbelievable how fast it had spread. She was a vampire.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she had a small ounce of anxiousness in her eyes.

"The change is complete, Chris," I explained. Hopefully, she understood. I know Alice had told her everything, but I don't know how much of it Chris heard or understood.

"Oh…..," she looked kind of worried, unsure of what would happen now. I was worried too, but for a different reason. She was too calm, for being a new vampire. I have heard and experienced the transformation and I remember waking up from it. The hunger, thirst rather, was overwhelming. Also, the sharp new awareness of all the senses was dizzying. But right now, here before my eyes, Chris sat as if nothing has changed.

"Your gift, it must be extraordinary," I said to her, also to myself. "I don't quite understand, though. The people in the visions you were experiencing a minute ago, do you know them?"

"No. I don't understand myself. It kind of made my head burn though, if you can imagine that, seeing those people. Perhaps I am supposed to help them, if I could only determine where they are…," she broke off in thought. I had so many more questions though. I remembered something.

"Chris, before you tried to- well, - kill yourself, you said your family was dead. Your mind went blank. I'm still confused. What happened to them? To You?" I asked cautiously, almost afraid of the answer.

She paused, seeming to remember everything that has happened up until now. Her thoughts were jumbled. "Well, I suppose I will have to tell someone. You see, last week my family and I came to Italy to visit my Grandmother's grave like we do every year. That is really just an excuse for a vacation. We were actually staying at this very hotel," she sighed in remembrance. "But then last Tuesday, we took a trip out of the city. We were walking around some tourist trap when we were approached by this very tall, very good-looking, Italian woman. She told us her name was Heidi and that she was organizing a tour. My parents were thrilled talking about how we should 'explore' Italy. Well, anyway, we got on the bus, which led us back into Volterra and up to this very creepy looking medieval castle building." she shivered.

I shivered as well. Heidi. The Volturi's 'fisherman' of sorts. She gathers tourists from outside the city for the Volturi and its guests to _feast _on. The animals.

And I had made her one of them.

Unaware of my guilt trip, Chris continued in a subdued rush, "She began leading us up to it when I told my family I really would rather not go on a field trip. They waved me off and I turned to head up to the hotel. But, it was just so beautiful out, so serene. I decided to take a walk around the building. I laid on a bench near by and I guess I drifted off. I woke up when my cell phone rang about fifteen minutes later. I answered it because it said it was my mother. But, there was just static and what I thought was screaming and the call was dropped. I thought nothing of it at the time, convincing myself that it was nothing. I dozed off again and woke up a couple of hours later. I don't know how I could have been so stupid. I started to get worried because my family was nowhere to be found and there were no more messages. I went back to the hotel room but no one was there and the man at the desk said he hadn't seen them." she looked as if she was going to cry, if she could. "I knew what had happened. They were dead. It was almost as if I could see what had actually happened."

I was sort of confused. She saw this and explained. "You see, I have always had a kind of sixth sense. I've always been able to tell when someone is in trouble. Sometimes I could even stop someone from doing something that would get them hurt. But when it came to my family, I could actually see what was happening to them. It was always bad things. That's why when this happened I knew there was no help for me." I wrapped my arm around her comfortingly.

"But, Chris, why suicide? You could have told someone your problem and -" she stopped me.

"Edward, there are other things you don't know. I was a very disturbed child, actually I guess I still am," she added darkly.

"What do you mean?"

"I always felt as if there was no meaning to my life. Empty. The emptiness was intensified when my family died. And I was just so confused. Why was I seeing things, feeling things? Things that made my head ache and made me think I was insane?" she shook her head hopelessly.

"But, Chris, when I talked to you, saw you crying in that alley, I heard none of this in your thoughts. I had no idea, even when you told me your story, that this is what had happened."

"I am very good at lying to myself, Edward. I tried to block out the things that hurt the most. That's why when I talked to you, someone who looked as though he felt the same, It all came spiraling back to me and I had to end it." Her eyes grew sad as she relived this.

"It seems like so long ago," I said. "All this must explain your calmness and special abilities. You are a very unique person, Chris." I marveled at her serenity once again.

"So are you, Edward. It is very nice of you to be so kind. Considering what you are going through. I know everything. Alice told me. I guess that's why I was drawn to you. Your trouble." She looked as though she were having a revelation. "Yeah, I guess I have always been drawn to those like me, unfortunate and scared."

We held each other for a while, in a way that we both knew was not romantic but friendly. Just two lonely, suicidal vampire friends comforting each other in dismal circumstances.


	7. Time

**

* * *

**

**Time

* * *

**

**6 months later**

**- **

"I'm going to go hunt know, Esme. I'll be gone for a while. I might take a walk through the woods; try to clear my head," I said up the stairs. I turned and nodded to the rest of my family -Chris included- , who were conversing in the 'dining' room, and headed out into the rain.

I decided to take my time. Nowadays I did most things very slowly, there's no need to rush, not at the end. Six months ago I might have been moping around, ignoring those I love the most. It has been hard since Bella died. I can actually say her name now. It's weird, the change I went through. I guess it was because I realized that Bella will always be with me and I might as well see the world through new eyes for a while.

Chris made a strong impact on our family. She was a very determined person. She fit right in. You could see the way Alice's eyes lit up when her and Chris went out shopping or driving.

The events in Volterra that brought Chris here are a blur to me now. I am glad that we made it out and back here, though. It turned out that the Volturi had exiled Demetri shortly before his death. There was no confrontation, just a nod and a wink by a guard who had the same parchment skin as Aro. It seemed we were in the clear.

We headed home on a plane, myself and my sisters intact. Once home, I was pretty much interrogated by Carlisle. We had a long discussion and I think, actually I know, that he understood my situation. I agreed to remain alive and he agreed to let me be free to do what I want. I didn't go back to that wretched high school.

I've been keeping to myself mostly, reflecting on life and purpose. I knew that I would have to die eventually. I did not dare speak to this with my family though. When it happens, they will understand.

Now, I walked through the green cloak of the woods. I saw the arch of ferns ahead and mentally prepared myself for the upcoming trip down memory lane from hell.

I gently brushed them aside and took in the sight before me. I immediately clutched my chest and lay down on the soft grass of the meadow. I guess I wasn't ready for that.

I let the waves of misery drown me for a while, I don't know how long. When I finally opened my eyes, the reflection of her image still lingered in my vision. I sat up quickly.

It was time.


	8. The Beginning

**The Beginning

* * *

**

I leaned against the cold, wet brick of city alleyway, watching the pink form ripples across the sky.

I had to admit, Volterra was probably the most beautiful city I had ever seen. Nothing compared to my love, but beautiful nonetheless.

I unfolded the letter in my pocket one last time, and read it again.

_Dearest family,_

_I know of your concerns and disapprovals of what I have done. But do not worry, I am at peace. No matter what has happened to my being, soul or not, please know that I love you and will always remember your care. I do not want to have this, my last letter, be another proof of my argument. I just want it to be a final farewell and assurance of my happiness. I know that you are aware of my love for Bella and you must understand that she is the key to my life. Once again, I love you all and will carry you in my heart._

_Do not forget me,_

_Edward_

I nodded to myself and walked over to the mailbox, and slipped the letter in its envelope. I held it for a second more and let it fall inside.

The sun was approaching. The pink slowly turned orange as the light crept along the ancient lane. I said a silent prayer to myself as I closed my eyes and walked forward. My long dead nerves sprang to life as the last century melted through my head. I slowly lifted the shirt off my chest.

When the most important memories reached my mind, I opened my eyes to the blazing morning sun. The emotion was almost too much to bear. I took one last breath.

"Bella!" I screamed.

Then, the worst pain I had ever felt jolted and destroyed my body as a black figure whisked my body away. I could feel death rip through me.

When the black ocean subsided, I finally saw her.

"Welcome home, Edward."

* * *


End file.
